A Tryst in the Bamboo Hot Spring
by TheFairySylvia
Summary: Two fierce warriors both in search of a certain unruly-haired samurai meet in the most unexpected of circumstances, which soon leads to a night of steamy pleasures... Set in SCIV. one-shot TakixSetsuka femslash


Deep in the wild forests of Japan walked a lone figure, the clicking of her geta against the dirt path beneath her soft, slow and rhythmic. Clad in an elegant pink kimono, umbrella in hand, the woman was none other than Setsuka, a warrior who possessed a heart that lusted for vengeance. Indeed her travels had brought her very far in search of the man that had taken her beloved master away from her. She would see to it herself that the samurai's life ended by the edge of her blade.

With only the gentle radiance of the full moon and the sea of shimmery stars above the night sky to guide her through these wooded lands, Setsuka continued on her journey when she soon came upon a hot spring in the midst of a lush bamboo grove, its waters dappled in moonlight as a delicate mist hovered about in the air. She was rooted to the spot as she was utterly spellbound by the splendor of the hot spring. A pleased smile presently made its way to her lips. After all, she was deserving of a little respite… So she commenced peeling off her kimono, letting it pool to her ankles as she slipped off her geta. First testing the waters with a foot, she found it much to her liking and slowly entered the hot spring, sinking down until she was bosom-deep, the glorious warmth of the water doing wonders on her tired, aching body after traveling for so long.

"Mmm…" letting go a low relaxed sigh, ocean-blue eyes closing, Setsuka comfortably lounged back, head slightly thrown to one side. She could get used to this place…

Meanwhile, somewhere in the forests, a ninja was silently, stealthily leaping from tree to tree, at one with the shadows, raven-black ponytail swishing just behind her. Taki was her name, and long had been her search for that fool of a samurai. She vowed to find him and fight for the fragment of Soul Edge he possessed, to once and for all destroy the evil. For this reason he was her sworn rival. Her twin kodachi would savor his defeat.

So that she may scout the forests thoroughly, Taki jumped down from the branches, following a strange dirt path she had never seen before. In time it led her to a hot spring, and whom should she discover there but another soul, a golden-haired woman she recognized, for they have, by some entwined strands of fate, crossed paths several times before, and here the ninja and the snow flower were again, chocolate-brown eyes meeting ocean-blue. However, Setsuka was not in the least fazed by this little intrusion, smiling to herself as she closed her eyes once more, returning her focus to the warm soothing water that enveloped her. She was absolutely in no mood to fight, not on such a tranquil night as this.

"Though we pursuit the same man, I have my reasons, as I am sure you have yours," Taki said in her aloof way. "We are not allies, but we are also not enemies… A most agreeable compromise. With that, I will leave you to your leisure. Farewell." Looking over to the treetops, she was about to take her leave and return to the shadows when she was stopped by the silky, composed voice of the other woman.

"It does not have to be my leisure alone…"

But Taki only folded her arms over her chest and scoffed at the idea. "I have no time for such a triviality."

"To cast aside such worries, such matters of hatred and be freed from the weight of our duties… It is something I have come to allow, even for a night."

The ninja paid heed to her words a moment, then fully took in the sight of the hot spring. How nice it did look… It was unlike Taki to even consider it, but there was something about the way the moonbeams seemed to enticingly dance along the water's surface that just called to her… Not only this, but she found she was almost…envious of the other woman, to know what such ease felt like.

So Taki, slightly smirking with a humph, made her decision.

"Very well. I will stay…if only for a while." The ninja began to, bit by bit, shed from her attire. Off came the straw sandals, then her pieces of armor, then lastly her crimson bodysuit, naked form caressed by the heat of the misty hot spring air as she entered beside Setsuka. The effect was instantaneous on the ninja as the phenomenal warmth melted away the countless aches of her body she never knew she had. And so the women, reclined against the edge of the hot spring, let time pass by in its unhurried way like this, the forests softly singing with the chirring of insects and the hooting of an owl or two, the full moon high above the sky.

Casting her gaze over to Taki, the golden-haired woman noticed she had dozed off, chest slowly rising and falling in time with her breathing. How peaceful she looked, Setsuka couldn't help but smile a little.

"My, she was more tired than she realized," she chuckled.

It was strange seeing such peace adorning this woman's usually stern face, yet, at the same time…it was so very _alluring_ to Setsuka. Being so close to the ninja like this allowed her to study her features: lips lightly parted, the slender curve of her tilted neck…then her eyes were suddenly drawn to her full, voluptuous breasts…then back to those irresistible lips again…

A stray black lock of hair was clinging to her cheek. Setsuka moved a little closer to her, tenderly tucking it away behind her ear…but then Taki seized her by the wrist, causing a startled Setsuka to gasp and deeply blush.

Chocolate-brown eyes locked with ocean-blue in a whole new, sensuous way for the ninja and the snow flower now as Taki found herself unable to look away from Setsuka's face: radiant, milky-white skin, that strong, intense glint in the depths of her eyes, and such delectable-looking lips…realizing just how exquisitely _beautiful_ this woman was. Never had the ninja felt her heart swell with such powerful desire, a heavy blush of her own assaulting her cheeks.

"I…I apologize," Setsuka began a little breathlessly.

"No, it's fine," answered the raven-haired woman. "Yet…" she then gently pulled her delicate little snow flower closer to her, "I have a curiosity I cannot ignore."

"What is it?"

Saying nothing more, Taki captured those lips within her own, delighting in how Setsuka tasted like the sweetest of cherries…

And to Setsuka, Taki tasted like the most luscious of plums…

The ninja traced the length of her jaw line with loving, lingering kisses all the way down along her neck, inhaling the intoxicatingly-rich cherry blossom scent of her skin. Eyes closed, mouth opening in a breathless moan that utterly craved for more, Setsuka tipped her head back to give her more access, wrapping her arms around her. Taki's ravenous lips continued to caress every curve, every groove and dip of her neck, leaving not a single morsel of this wondrously soft and delicious skin neglected, and soon her supple tongue introduced itself to her sweet flesh as it glided down her right arm, tracing the fine intricate details of the nine-tailed fox tattoo with much savor. This caused titillating little shivers of pleasure to surge throughout Setsuka's entire being, sighing in shameless ecstasy.

Yet there was still so much more Taki wanted to explore…to _taste._ Her tongue traveled further down to her collarbone, biting and licking it here and there while holding her even closer, causing their bosoms to be pressed together. The contact of flesh upon flesh made both women tremble and moan in one another's embrace, bodies flooded with waves of pure heat that transcended the hot spring as the night turned into one of carnal passion.

It was a truly welcomed little turn of events.

Features glazed with desire, Taki cupped one of the kimono woman's large, beautiful creamy breasts, giving it a forceful squeeze as her mouth and tongue then possessively ravished the hard, pink nipple. Setsuka threw her head back in a harmony of breathy, lustful moans at the incredible sensation, and as though of its own accord her hand grasped and stroked the ninja's head in encouragement; Taki deeply growled in satisfaction though it was muffled, for her mouth was still closed around her snow flower's rosy bud, giving it as much love and attention as she could. How she relished the sweet sounds she elicited from the other woman.

But it was not enough for Taki, no, not at all… She _needed_ to taste more of her.

Gasping at what happened next, Setsuka was lifted out of the water by the ninja's strong arms in a coaxing motion which told her to lie upon the soft, plush grassy bed of the hot spring, so she complied, lightly shivering in anticipation. Taki, in the meantime, was on her knees, one hand holding Setsuka's long slender leg by the ankle in the air, lust-hazed eyes drinking in the gorgeous sight of the golden-haired woman below her. Then the ninja commenced peppering her leg with slow, tender kisses, starting with each delicate toe. How Setsuka gasped and shuddered, eyes closed and features creasing in pleasure as her head lolled to one side. Even the full moon could not resist such tempting skin, its silvery light kissing her neck. Taki's lips then began their journey down, from the smooth sole, the ankle, down to plant a kiss upon the back of her knee, gradually making their way to her soft inner thigh, almost to the awaiting _treasure..._

The ninja could not help but tease her a little, however, letting the tip of her moist tongue drag up the flesh of her inner thigh, drawing a husky, impatient groan right from Setsuka's throat, who was biting her bottom lip so seductively. Soon uncontrollable desire consumed Taki like a fire; she could hold back no longer. At once she shifted herself low upon the ground so that she was between the kimono woman's legs, firmly parting them with her hands as she buried her face into that precious pink center, hungrily feasting upon it. Setsuka's mouth opened in a perfect "O" shape, letting out a sultry moan, her hips slowly gyrating as she grinded against the ninja's hot mouth. What glorious bliss she felt right then and there…

To Taki, Setsuka was a forbidden succulent fruit she had the utmost honor of tasting, of worshipping… Her tongue slithered and swirled deep within her dew-slicked petals, moaning into them in a pleasure all of her own as she drank the rich, sweet nectar her beautiful snow flower secreted…

But as all flowers in time do, her center soon bloomed and quivered in sheer euphoria as Setsuka, one last gorgeous moan that filled the bamboo grove flowing out her lips, reached the peak of a magnificent release…

Naked bodies draped under a blanket of mingling mist and moonlight, the women cozily snuggled in one another's arms afterward, wishing this peaceful night could last for eternity…

But the time came to continue their travels across Japan. The time came to depart the hot spring. The time came to go their separate ways. The women dressed up in their respective clothes, then Taki turned around, back facing the other woman.

After a while of silence Setsuka looked at her and spoke in her silky, composed voice. "My only desire now…" she paused a moment, sincerity reflected in the surface of her ocean-blue eyes, "…is to share with you in equal measure the love you have shown me."

Taki did not respond right away, but at length she did.

"Indeed. But that will be…" the ninja glimpsed over her shoulder, giving her a mischievous yet warm smile, "…for another night."

And like an ephemeral dream, Taki vanished into the shadows of the treetops.

Setsuka could only smile, calmly opening her umbrella as she turned around, resuming her walk down the dirt path. At last the ninja and the snow flower could agree on something: for one night in the bamboo hot spring, they were not allies, they were not enemies…

But they were lovers.


End file.
